Las memorias de la Reina Serenity
by Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino
Summary: A menudo las personas, cuando se acerca el fin, empiezan a rememorar lo que han vivido hasta entonces. Esta es una historia de la Reina Serenity y desde su punto de vista a través delos años en el Milenio de Plata
1. Prologo

Memorias de la Reina Serenity

Aclaración: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Prólogo

Continuo contemplando mi figura en el espejo, mientras un millar de recuerdos pasan por mi mente, alegrías, llantos, diferentes momentos que en mi paso por este mundo he vivido. Nunca quise tener un diario en el que dejara plasmados aquellos momentos, mas ahora que siento que el fin se acerca, tengo la férrea necesidad y convicción de recordar cada uno de ellos.

Intento ordenar las ideas y pensamientos en mi mente, los años que he ejercido como gobernante en la Luna me han servido de mucho para lograr tener una gran elocuencia y coherencia al hablar. Me siento en mi cama al tiempo en que un suspiro escapa de mis labios, fijo la vista en la ventana para ver si así mi mente se aclara en algo, hasta que alguien me saca de mis pensamientos.

-?:(entrando en la alcoba) ¿Reina Serenity?

: (volteando a ver a la persona, más bien animal que la llama) ¿Qué sucede, luna?

-Luna: Solo venia a avisarle que ya está todo listo para la fiesta.

: Excelente, podrás avisarle a mi hija, yo un momento más bajo.

-Luna: Por supuesto majestad, con permiso (se va)

Hoy es la fiesta de presentación de mi hija, la princesa, mucha gente vendrá de todas partes, será una fiesta muy grande e importante. Creo que ese sería un buen principio, contar desde el tiempo en que yo era la princesa, sí eso sera lo mejor. Veo nuevamente mi figura en el espejo, aliso mi blanco vestido strapless que delinea bien mi figura, tiene una gran cinta en la espalda que da la impresión de ser alas, mi liliáceo cabello, como siempre esta acomodado en 2 chonguitos, peinado típico de la familia lunar al igual que la luna en mi frente. ¿Qué quien soy?, soy la reina del Milenio de Plata, soy…La Reina Serenity.

* * *

**Bueno... espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier falta de ortografia, sugerencia, etc... dejenla en los review. De ante mano gracias por leer y dar su apoyo y tratare de responder todos los comentarios que me dejen.**

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo, un beso, Sui**


	2. Capitulo 1: Adiós adolescencia

Las memorias de la Reina Serenity

**Aclaración: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

Capitulo 1: Adiós adolescencia.

_Hace 20 años atrás…._

Era una hermosa tarde en el Milenio de Plata, me había despertado temprano ese dia para dar un pequeño paseo matutino que se había alargado hasta unas cuantas horas después del mediodía, estaba regresando a mi habitación, cuando fije la vista en un cuadro de mis padres. Mi madre, la Reina Sakura, era una mujer hermosa y amable, su cabello era algo más rosáceo que el mío y sus ojos, rojos cual rubíes reflejaban una dulzura infinita, por otro lado mi padre, el Rey Edward, de apariencia algo más dura pero en verdad para los que lo conocíamos bien era un rey justo y preocupado por su pueblo, tiene el pelo blanco y algo largo y unos ojos azules de las misma tonalidad que los míos. Vivíamos en paz desde que tengo memoria, nuestro reino era prospero, las personas estaban orgullosas de sus gobernantes, y yo…yo…simplemente los admiraba, no solo porque sabían cómo administrar de excelente manera el reino, además eran unos padres excepcionales y se podía ver ese amor infinito que se tenían el uno al otro, el mismo que espero conocer y sentir por alguien algún día.

Pero, lamentablemente nada es eterno, o por lo menos eso se dice…y esta vez, no era la excepción.

Estaba esperando a mi madre en el gran salón, teníamos que empezar a preparar los preparativos para mi cumpleaños número 17, que ya estaba cerca, mis padres querían hacer una gran fiesta, yo solo quería algo sencillo e intimo. En eso estaba, ocupada en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto oí una gran explosión, corrí de inmediato a una ventana para ver lo que ocurría, no alcance a distinguir mucho, solo a la gente corriendo y gritando y fuego alrededor de lo que ahora eran escombros.

De pronto mi madre, entro corriendo cerrando las puertas tras de ella, estaba bastante agitada y su rostro mostraba un temor que nunca antes había presenciado en ella, tomo mi mano con fuerza y me guio a través del castillo hasta un refugio.

—Quédate aquí, por favor, no salgas hasta que todo termine —fue lo único que pronuncio antes de irse.

No podía quedarme tranquila, presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir y que mi vida cambiaria rotundamente. Corrí raudamente hacia el salón donde se encontraba el único objeto que me podría ser útil en esta situación: el Cristal de Plata. Al ingresar a la habitación pude notar inmediatamente su ausencia, de seguro mi madre lo tomo en caso de que fuera necesario para terminar la batalla que ocurría a las afueras del palacio. Nuevamente corrí pero esta vez en dirección a algún balcón que me permitiera apreciar que era lo que sucedía.

Alrededor de unas 30 personas, a pesar de ser un grupo relativamente pequeño tenían entre sus filas a 7 poderosos demonios, con los cuales causaban serios destrozos en el reino. Se hacían llamar the Dark Kingdom, eran comandados por un hombre pelirrojo y provenían de la Tierra, algunos de sus guerreros utilizaban la magia, pero la gran mayoría peleaba con la espada. El ejército lunar había ido a hacerle frente, pero muchos caían abatidos por el hierro de una espada o por el ataque de un demonio. En medio de toda la batalla pude ver a mi padre entre los combatientes, luchando con su espada para lograr bajas en el enemigo. Mientras él luchaba pude notar como uno de los guerreros del otro bando se acercaba con su arma peligrosamente a mi padre.

— ¡Padre! —fue lo único que pude articular al verlo voltearse rápidamente y ser abatido por aquel guerrero. Mi madre justo había llegado para presenciar la trágica escena.

— ¡Edward! — Pude ver como mi madre caía de rodillas mientras un mar de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas, para luego tomar el cristal de Plata y colocarlo en el cetro Lunar-Por favor cristal de plata bríndame un poco de tu poder.

— ¡Madre no!, ¡Detente! —Aunque gritaba con todas mis fuerzas ella no parecía escucharme, ella solo se estaba dejando llevar por el dolor del momento.

— Por favor, destruye al enemigo y restaura este lugar— En ese instante el cristal empezó a brillar, los enemigos iban desapareciendo uno por uno, hasta que quedaron solo los demonios, quienes no sufrían gran deterioro frente al poder que el cristal emanaba—Si ustedes no pueden desaparecer, entonces los pondré a dormir para siempre— el cristal volvió a brillar mientras los 7 demonios caían en un profundo sueño, mientras eran envueltos en una prisión de luz para luego llevarlo a un con fin alejado de la tierra donde nunca serian encontrados, luego de eso todo volvía a la normalidad, los escombros volvían a ser las casas que eran, los cuerpos de los guerreros selenitas que habían caído y el de mi difunto padre desaparecían como luz que se dispersaba rápidamente y luego de que no hubiera ningún rastro de batalla, mi madre se desplomo.

—¡Madre! — Corrí lo más veloz que podía hasta llegar a las afueras del palacio donde se hallaba el cuerpo de mi madre. Me arrodille junto a ella y la tome entre mis brazos, todavía respiraba, las lágrimas que desde hace un tiempo derramaba llegaron a mojar su mejilla logrando que ella abriera sus ojos.

—Se-serenity—su hablar era dificultoso, había utilizado toda su energía, su vida se estaba terminando— No llores hija, estaré bien, me reuniré con tu padre— decía mientras secaba mis lágrimas y dejaba el cetro con el cristal en mis manos—Debes de ser fuerte, ahora tu gobernaras, cuídate mucho y se feliz—fue lo último que dijo para cerrar sus ojos.

¡Madre! ¡Madre! — las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes, el cuerpo inerte de mi madre se hizo trasparente hasta desparecer como una tenue luz— ¡Noo!

Después de un par de minutos deje de llorar, como mi madre me había dicho tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por mi sino por el bien del reino, sostuve fuertemente el cetro lunar y me levante del suelo, sequé los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban y fije la vista en el horizonte, un nuevo amanecer se apreciaba y junto con él, el comienzo de una nueva era en donde yo iba a gobernar, la era de la Reina Serenity.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y que dejen sus review con comentarios, dudas, etc...**

**Para los que no sepa o no se acuerden mucho, el cristal de plata es una poderosos objeto perteneciente al Milenio de Plata utilizado por la familia real de la luna y capaz de purificar o hasta destruir. Esta fuertemente relacionado con el corazón de la dueña y al utilizarse mucha de su energía o se rompe el dueño puede (o mejor dicho es seguro) morir.**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia ya y en especial a los que dejaron un comentario y la siguen.**

**Hasta un próximo capitulo, Sui-chan**


	3. Capitulo 2: Simplemente amor

Las memorias de la Reina Serenity

Capítulo 2: Simplemente amor

Después de un par de minutos deje de llorar, como mi madre me había dicho tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por mi sino por el bien del reino, sostuve fuertemente el cetro lunar y me levante del suelo, sequé los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban y fije la vista en el horizonte, un nuevo amanecer se apreciaba y junto con él, el comienzo de una nueva era en donde yo iba a gobernar, la era de la Reina Serenity.

_Un año después…_

Ya llevaba tiempo siendo la gobernante de la Luna plateada, había subido al trono un par de días después de aquel desafortunado día en que murieron mis padres, fue una ceremonia sencilla y sobria, ni el pueblo ni yo estábamos de ánimos para una gran celebración.

En todo ese tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a las obligaciones reales y ya la gente me había tomado aprecio, igual que yo a ellos. Aun a pesar de todo, del tiempo que pase y de los conflictos políticos de mi nación en los que salgo victoriosa, todavía sé que me queda mucho por aprender, querer y vivir. Sigo soñando en formar una familia junto a un hombre que me idolatre con todo su ser y una pequeña o tal vez más, unos dos hijos que iluminen y alegren nuestras vidas con sus sonrisas y travesuras, ahhhh! pero creo que todavía falta para eso, después de todo aquella persona especial no ha aparecido.

-~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~-

-Reina Serenity, todos la están esperando-vuelve a aparecer Luna por la puerta, después de haber tocado la puerta- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si Luna, bajo de inmediato.

Siendo precedida por la felina salgo de mi habitación y empiezo a recorrer los pasillos del palacio al mismo tiempo que miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente, de mi infancia, mis padres y sobre todo de él…

-~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~-

_Cinco meses después…_

Desde hace unos meses he estado arreglando una alianza con un planeta cercano a la Luna, todo estaba prácticamente listo y ese día vendría un embajador a cerrar el acuerdo. Estaba arreglando los últimos detalles en mi despacho cuando un sirviente ingreso para anunciar que ya había llegado, le dije que lo dejara entrar, mientras volteaba para acomodar unos papeles y al sentir que la puerta se cerraba y una voz masculina pronunciaba mi nombre gire para encontrarme con el hombre más guapo que en todo el universo. Era alto, de cabellos dorados como el sol y unos ojos eran de una tonalidad ambarina Pude notar como su mirada se posaba en mí y me escaneaba con ella, como si…como si no creyera lo que veía, y así nos quedamos por un momento, sin hacer nada más que contemplarnos mutuamente, como si las palabras no fueran necesarias, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el mundo desaparecido, hasta que...

-Reina Serenity-ni siquiera me había percatado de que había alguien más en la habitación—Un placer conocerla, soy el embajador Yuzuru-dijo haciendo una reverencia, era un hombre de pelo negro azulado y ojos violeta- y el es mi ayudante, Noah.

-Es un honor conocerla, su majestad-también hizo una reverencia como el otro hombre, solo que sin apartar su mirada de la mía, a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-El placer es mío, por favor tomen asiento—les indique un par de sillas que se encontraban frente a mi escritorio, durante un par de horas estuvimos discutiendo variados asunto sobre el tratado, en las que en variadas ocasiones mi mirada choco con una ambarina.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo normal o al menos así lo sentí, tenían que marcharse y yo no podía impedírselos, sin importar cuanto lo deseara. Pero como si él pudiera leer mis pensamientos, Noah se acercó a mí y me pregunto si me incomodaría que él viniera a visitarme seguido, por supuesto dije junto con una sonrisa que no me molestaría y que sería grata su compañía a lo que él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mmm…ahora que lo pienso se veía algo chistoso así, bueno en fin, así fue pasado el tiempo, las visitas que habían sido una o máximo dos al mes empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes, convirtiéndose en semanales e incluso en ocasiones diarias, a veces me sorprendía con picnics al aire libre, flores u otros obsequios y si le reclamaba, protestaba hasta que no me quedara otra que aceptarlos, disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua, podríamos pasar horas sin decir nada ya que el simple hecho de estar juntos ya era agradable y como era de suponer se empezó a generar una gran atracción entre los dos y empezó a florecer un sentimiento que era más grande que la amistad y de lo que había sentido hasta ese entonces por alguien, al principio trate de resistirme a todos esos sentimientos pero cuando vi que era imposible, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte solo pude resignarme a que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, no les ocultare que tenía miedo, tanto por este nueva emoción que se albergaba en mi corazón y también miedo de no ser correspondida, porque una de las más grandes aflicciones del mundo es esa, amar a alguien que solo te ve como una persona más dentro de este universo, por eso mismo trate de ocultarlo una y mil veces, no quería arruinarlo todo y que él dejara de venir.

_Dos meses después…_

Desde hace 2 meses que Noah ya no viene de visita, lo he extrañado mucho, no sé qué paso para que él se ausentara y aunque recibí un mensaje de él hace un tiempo diciéndome que estaba bien no era lo mismo que verlo. En ese mismo día volvió a llegar otro mensaje de Noah en el que se disculpaba por su larga ausencia y que vendría en la tarde a hablar conmigo.

Las horas hasta su llegada se me hicieron eternas, tenía miedo de lo que pasara y un millar de ideas descabelladas pasaban por mi mente, desde que había descubierto la verdad de mis sentimientos y quería terminar con nuestra amistad para nunca más volver a verlo hasta la triste idea de que estaba comprometido con alguien más. Hasta que por fin llego al palacio, su semblante era serio y me pidió si podíamos ir a un lugar más privado a lo que accedí, fuimos a un rincón del jardín donde había una pérgola rodeada de flores. Nos quedamos sentados, en silencio un buen rato hasta que alguno de los dos emitiera alguna palabra, pero al parecer ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo, hasta que…

— Serenity, me temo que no he sido del todo sincero contigo y espero que no te molestes conmigo por lo que voy a decir…— al decir esto último fijo su vista en el suelo, como si un gran dolor no le permitiera verme.

— Noah… de que estas…— Volvió a alzar su rostro al momento en el que me interrumpía.

— Por favor, déjame seguir, después de que haya dicho todo podrás decir todo lo que quieras, hasta entenderé si no quieres volver a verme, pero primero solo escucha ¿está bien? — solo pude asentir a modo de respuesta — Yo… yo te mentí acerca de quién era, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto por más tiempo —tenía cerrados sus ojos forzadamente, quise hablar para tranquilizarlo y decirle que no era necesario todo esto pero me contuve al recordar lo que me había pedido y al ver que iba a continuar —Cuando te conocí, el día de la firma del tratado de tu reino con Solaris y el resto del tiempo te mentí acerca de quién soy, la verdad es que no soy el asistente del embajador, la verdad es que soy…soy… soy el rey de Solaris, soy el rey Noah — al decir esto último una cálida luz lo envolvió, y sus ropas que hasta eran como las de cualquier cortesano se transformo en una armadura dorada que centelleaba como el sol, yo solo lo miraba atónita y me preguntaba una y otra vez él porque me había mentido — Lamento haberte mentido, créeme lo último que quiero es herirte—

—¡Pero lo hiciste! — Ya no pude retener más lágrimas, las que ahora empezaban a circular por mis mejillas— Dime porque, ¿¡Por qué mentiste todo este tiempo?!, es que acaso… ¿es que acaso no éramos amigos? —Solo pude apartar mi vista, a la vez que esperaba alguna respuesta que pudiera mermar mi pena—

—Déjame explicarte pero por favor no llores más, no me gusta verte así—mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos y limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que quedaban pude apreciar en su rostro el dolor que le producía toda esta situación —Unos meses antes de que tuviera que venir para acá, mi padre, el rey Hiperión, creo incluso que hablaste un poco con el acerca del tratado, sufrió una emboscada en un reino lejano, en la cual murió—no pude evitar sorprenderme, él había sufrido algo parecido a lo que me toco vivir hace un año atrás— Por eso, cuando llegó el tiempo de firmar el tratado, quise venir a sellar el trato personalmente pero el consejo se oponía debido a lo que le había pasado a mi padre, mas al ver que yo no daba mi brazo a torcer, me dejaron venir encubierto pensando que así tal vez no me pasaría nada—se aparto de mí y me dio la espalda, sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, había iniciado las conversaciones para el tratado con el rey Hiperión, pero después me entere de su muerte y empecé a hablar con el embajador y el consejo principalmente, para el día de la firma esperaba que vinera el nuevo rey, pero se excusaron diciendo que el rey se sentía enfermo y que no vendría ese día, nunca se me había pasado por la mente el imaginar que solo era una mentira.—

—En todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, te he conocido y me arrepiento de haberte mentido, por eso me he alejado este último tiempo y también por otras cosas… desde un tiempo para acá las cosas han cambiado y creo que tú también lo has notado, no he podido dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si desde un principio supieras quién era en realidad, si me hubieras tratado de la misma manera, si esta hermosa amistad se habría concretado, si… —

—Noah…yo —

—Lo que trato de decir es que… te amo— al principio su vos sonó como un suave susurro, pero después volteo a verme con gran determinación, la misma con que volvió a pronunciar —Te amo Serenity, desde hace tiempo y ya no puedo callarlo más, por eso es que ya no podía continuar con esta farsa sobre quien era. No sé si tu sientas algo por mi aparte de un cariño de amigos incluso entenderé si no quieres verme más—al ver su expresión triste que no dejaba de mirar al suelo no pude resistirme más, me acerqué prontamente a él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para obligarlo a mirarme a los ojos que seguro debían estar cristalinos debido al mar de emociones que se albergaban en mi corazón.

—Jamás voy a pedirte que te alejes de mi, te amo, ¿entiendes?, no voy a mentirte si me dolió enterarme de que me habías mentido, pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora y enterarme de que me quieres fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, te amo Noah y eso es lo que importa .

En ese momento ya no pude decir nada más, Noah me besó repentinamente pero a la vez fue muy tierno, ya no pude retener más lágrimas que empezaban a correr nuevamente por mis mejillas, solo que esta vez eran de felicidad, puse mis brazos en su cuello mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura y cuando rompimos el beso nos que damos así un rato más disfrutando del momento con nuestras frentes juntas y una sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

* * *

**Hola!, y perdón por** **la demora, pero es que estuve algo ocupada en la u con tareas y pruebas y cuando tenía tiempo se me iba escribir jejjee pero aquí es traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc…**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta este momento y en especial a los que han dejado su review: Conyta Moonlight, Adileyne, Elo. **

**Bueno, ahora sí tratare de tenerlo más pronto el siguiente capítulo, que será: "Buenas y malas noticias", hagan sus apuetas si quieren sobre lo que pasara.**

**Un beso a todas (y todos, por si hay algún hombre que lea esto) y un abrazo, bye!.**

**PD:Para que se imaginen la armadura de Noah es igual a la endymion pero en dorado, y para las que no sepan como es aqui la dejo fs70/i/2012/225/0/e/prince_endymion_by_ **


End file.
